Five Nights With Bashur 2: Mangles Revenge
by Minecraftpsyco99
Summary: You wanted more...but did you really want THIS? IT has been 4 years since the destruction of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, but when Bashur gets a supposed SOS from a friend trapped in said building Bashur thinks its impossible, the Animatronics couldn't still be alive, could they? And even if they were, could they have really rebuilt their home?
1. Prolouge

Bashur was at home, getting ready for another video. He had everything all set and ready. when suddenly, he received an E-mail. Bashur's eyes widened when he saw where it was from. Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. The message bar read 'help'.

But that was impossible. The place was destroyed by Bashur and his friends, on his birthday…..four years ago. Memories flooded back. Foxy. SKy being dragged away from him. Being held captive by the animatronics.

"I'M NOT OPENING IT!" Bashur finally screamed. Then he deleted it. And only seconds after deleting it, two more identical e-mails took its place. Bashur kept deleting e-mails, only with each one being replaced by two more. He even started a new email, but the e-mails just kept finding him. This continued until he could stand it no more. Bashur relinquished and opened the e-mail.

"bash" the letter began. "I know this is hard to believe, but they aren't gone. They rebuilt it. I need help. I don't know how much longer I can survive. I know you don't want to come back but you need to. You're the only person whose email i could remember. Come ASAP - Sky

"P.S. The doors only open from the outside, and only at night."

_MINECRAFTPSYCO99 PRESENTS:_

_FIVE NIGHTS WITH BASHUR 2: MANGLE'S REVENGE_


	2. 12:50

Bashur made sure he was prepared this time, he armed himself with an enchanted diamond sword. He was going to get in, get Sky, and GET OUT. (That's alot of 'gets') Just by looking in the windows, he could tell Sky was in ther, or had been. Butter was smeared on everything and everywhere. He tried opening the doors. It was still locked. It wasn't late enough yet. Bashur was getting nervous. He hadn't recorded anything with Sky for a long time. (Why? Well, Perhaps somethings are better left forgotten, for now) And he didn't want Sky to die without a proper goodbye. So Bashur sat on the ground and began to sharpen his sword with a piece of flint when he suddenly heard a, CLICK! Bashur got up, gathered his things and pulled on the door. It was unlocked. Summoning all of his courage, he headed into the darkest depths of his living nightmares…...


	3. 1:00

Bashur didn't know the first place to look for Sky. He started tiptoeing around, he saw some weird things that he had never seen before, for example, he saw a creepy boy holding some balloons. While examining things for about five minutes, he was pulled under a table, with a hand covering his mouth. He was going to scream when he realized it was Sky.

"Shhh.." Said Sky, eyes wide, pointing behind Bash. A boy with balloons walked on by.

"What's going on?" Asked Bashur.

"Well it all started a few days ago," Sky explained, " I was hunting for butter, and I saw this place FULL of it."

"Wait, you went inside a death house without seeing that it was Freddy Fazbear's?" Asked Bashur.

"It was the butter man, the butter." Said Sky, "It wasn't until I got inside that I noticed I was trapped anyways, and when I did , it was too late." Sky's eyes grew dark, "there is more of them Bash, more than ever before. The Pu-puppet, B-Balloon Boy, Toy versions of the originals, and m-m-m-m-Mang-le-le-le." Sky's eyes grew huge, "M-m-m-m"

"What man?!" Yelled Bash, "Spit it out!"

"B-Behind Y-y-y-you" Sky blubbered and pointed. "Gosh, Sky, there's nothing t- OH MY GOD!" Screamed Bashur with realization finally hitting him. He was staring into the face of a white fox with pink lips and one eye missing. There was no escape. Bashur screamed like the little girl he was.


	4. 1:30

Sky and Bash were screaming as a disfigured girl Foxy tried to get them out from under the table.

"THERE'S NO ESCAPE!" Screamed Sky. "SOONER OR LATER SHE'S GOING TO FLIP THE TABLE!"

Surprisingly Bashur wasn't freaking out as much as he did in the last story. With Sky spazzing out all beneath the table, somehow activated a trap door, which they both fell into.

"That was too close," said Bash. "Where are we?"

"I don't know," said Sky.

"Look if we're going to escape, we need to kill Mangle." Bash said.

"Impossible." Sky said sadly.

"Doesn't she have any weak spots?"

"Well there is a label on the back of her neck that says: 'Weaks spot heres'."

"weird, that inappropriate grammar sounds familiar, I can't put a finger on it, maybe from one of your Youtube videos?"

"I don't know…" Sky said, trying to think.

Bash's hand landed on something in the tunnel that they had fallen into. "Hey! I found an SD card!" He quickly put it into his phone and looked at the pictures. Some purple guy with a green belly and an eye patch was building the animatronics!

"Wait... is that….." Sky sputtered. "BARNEY?!"

 **WHOA! Didn't see that coming now did you? Why is thatguybarney building the Animatronics? Will we find out? Better stick around guys! I hope that you continue to enjoy this sequel because there may be more on the way! And why is Bashur "mature" all of a sudden? Will we ever find out? Or will they be left unanswered in normal FNAF fashion?**


	5. 2:00

"Who's Barney?" Bashur asked.

"Oh yeah, that's right," Sky said "you haven't really met him yet have you? He's a friend who likes goats. Pretty much tells you all you need to know."  
"Yup," said Bashur, "But if he's your friend, why would he do this to us?"

"I don't know….I don't know…."

Sounds could be heard coming from down the tunnel they were in.

"We'd better get moving," Sky said.

"Yup"

"Okay," Sky said, "I think we've lost whatever was following us,"  
"And now it's time for another song with Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie!" Said an intercom above the tunnel they were in.

"What?" Said Bashur.

"It's only 3:00 A.M." Said Sky, "We still have three more hours, it can't be opening time yet!"


	6. 3:00

"Should we go up?" Bash asked, motioning to the ladder by them.

"NO! That's what they'd expect!" Sky protested.

"No, they know we'd think that they're trying to trap us, so keeping us in one place would make it easier for them to find us. So I think we should move."

"But what do we do once we get up there?"

"I have an idea."  
Bash told SKy his plan.

"Well, yes that would lure Mangle out, but I don't want to do that!" Sky complained.

"Do you want to die?" Bashur asked.

"Good point, lets use your plan."


	7. 4:00

"Oh, i forgot to tell you something about my plan," Said Bashur. "We'll need to split up."  
"NOPE! Not doing this anymore." Said Sky.

"Sky. Sky, look at me." Bash said sternly. " Haven't you noticed I've been acting differently?"

"Yea, not as crazy and all."

"Right, I'm not crazy at all anymore because this isn't just some birthday gone wrong anymore. Our lives are at stake. Don't you want to live to see Alesa again and to see your kid grow up?"

Sky swallowed. "Ye-yes."

SKy wandered through the animatronic repair room, looking for it. It had to be there somewhere. And there it was. The Freddy mask. It looked as if this ridiculous plan might just work after all. Unfortunately, now was the time to test it. Sky turned around and found himself face to face with Bonnie. Bonnie backed away when she saw the mask.

It took Bash a while to find him. But then he did. 'Toy' Freddy. Bash used his sword to make short work of him. They just don't make them like they used to, did they? Now there wouldn't be two Freddys running around.

 **HEY YOU! YES YOU! DO YOU WANT TO WRITE A SCENE FOR FIVE NIGHTS AT BASHUR 4? WELL NOW'S YOUR CHANCE! FOR INFORMATION ABOUT THIS CONTEST AND RULES ON HOW TO JOIN SIMPLY GO TO MY "CONFESSIONS OF A MINECRAFTPSYCO" AND CHECK OUT THE CHAPTER ENTITLED "CONTEST TIME! WOO-HOO!"**


	8. 5:00

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER MAY BE THE MOST RIDICULOUS THING IN THE HISTORY OF FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S FANFICS...YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.**

 **P.S. Apologies to Rachel Platton.**

Everything was in place. Bashur was hidden beneath a table near the stage, silent, when Sky in his Freddy mask appeared onstage, with fellow animatronics.

"Bonnie, I want you on drums," he said. "Chica, guitar. Balloon Boy, yes you, on bass. Just put down the balloons for a moment. And Puppet." The Puppet turned suddenly towards Sky. "I'd like you on the keyboard." All the animatronics made their way to their instruments. "A one, a two, a skidadadoo!" Sky sang, and began the first verse. "Like a small boat…. on the ocean….sending big waves..into motion, just how a single word can make a heart open. I may only have one match, but I can make an explosion."

Bashur glanced around for Mangle, no sight of her yet, the sound was being blasted into all areas of the building, but it was lower in here. SHe should be coming to investigate soon.

Then, all of a sudden, came the uplifting chorus.

"This is my fight song, take back my life song, prove I'm all right soooong!" Sky wailed. "My power's turned on, starting right now I'll be strong, I'll sing my fight song, and I don't really care if nobody else believes, cuz I've still got a lot of fight left in me." Sky was a tad bit pitchy.

There she was! She was coming near the stage, back turned to Bashur. He could see the label, "Weaks spot here." Bashur jumped and plunged the sword into the robot's neck.


	9. 6:00

**SPOILER ALERT WARNING! IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN ALL OF SKY'S PORTION OF CRAFTING DEAD AND PLAN TO, DO NOT READ FURTHER UNTIL YOU HAVE DONE SO!**

"No, I've still got a lot of fight left in me." Sky finished as Mangle fell to the floor. Sky turned around and fist bumped the rest of the animatronics. "You did great guys," but then they saw Bashur. They moved towards them. Bash hadn't factored this into his plan. Sky looked for a way to save him, but he couldn't.

"RUN BASH! RUN!" Screamed Sky, just as a clock chimed six.

"Wait, they're shutting down!" Bashur said. "It's Six!"

Sky and Bashur ran out the door and put the yellow 'Condemned' tape that Bashur had brought all over the building.

No one would be going in there for awhile.

"Look," Said Bashur, "we need to find this 'Barney' and have a 'talk' with him."

"I...I think I know why he tried to kill me," Sky said.  
"What?" Asked Bashur, "Why then, enlighten me please."

"Well, I had to think about it for awhile. But, so, I had him killed off in the Crafting Dead series, and he was kinda cranky and too much when he found out, but knowing Barney, when not on camera, he hides his anger beneath the surface. And Barney, he loved that series like a goat. So, I guess that this is all revenge."

"Hmmmm," said Bashur. "I guess that makes sense."


	10. Epilouge

A purple guy with an eye patch stood in front of the the now condemned Freddy Fazbear's.

"That melon dirty head is going to pay for messing with my revenges," he scowled, "evens the goats won't be abling to saves him whens im finished. And I'll wins this times. Ahh's the memories." He tore off the condemned tape and went inside, laughing to get to work, he had some donations to make.

"Opar." 

**TO BE CONTINUED…..**


	11. 7:00

From the _Freddy Fazbear's PIzzeria Employee Rulebook_. Chapter 3, Section 4.

"... Always remember that some things never stay dead, like Foxy the Pirate for instance. Every time he breaks, we fix him. But also some things can never be fixed, because every time we fix Foxy the Pirate some disrespectful children ingrates rip him apart again."

Chapter 3, Section 5

"Never believe what you see, especially when working the night shifts….."


	12. Yes

" **Yes, Seeing is Deceiving."**


End file.
